Rules of the Wiki
All rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. # Do not disrespect other users. This includes both on and off of the Wikia. "Disrespecting" is being negligible towards their beliefs, opinions and wishes. In short, if someone wants you to cease and/or desist in an activity they find offensive, please stop. # Do not threaten other users. Period. This includes on and off of the Wikia. # Please listen and respect the Wiki Staff. If a staff member asks something of you, as long as it is within reasonable terms, please oblige. Staff, do not abuse this rule or you will be demoted and warned. # Please do not post lewd or inappropriate media, including but not limited to, nudity, extreme gore, mass violence, and other media of the same genre or nature. Certain media of this context is permitted in that it isn't to an extreme measure. This rule applies to chat as well. # We will not tolerate any discrimination of Race, Sex, Gender, Ethic Origin or any categories that may fall into these. We will also not tolerate any aspects of using PMs to express these ideas. Users, if you see this please report it as soon as you can to an Administrator. # Users should only have 1 active account on the Wikia. Alternative accounts other than the one registered first will be permanently blocked off. No exceptions to this rule. # Do not spam. Repeatedly posting the same message/media or multiple messages/media in succession can count as Spam and can be reported to an Administrator. This also counts for PMs. # Do not post anything to incline users to break the rules. Heated debates, Arguments, and anything that follows as such are not tolerated in the slightest and will be dealt with accordingly. This does not mean that you cannot debate with others, only that you cannot begin a full-blown argument. # Profanity within chat is allowed but repeated profanity will be acknowledged as abuse of this rule. If someone asks that you do not swear, oblige by Rule 2 and stop or receive a warning. # Please do not advertise other Wiki Sites. While you can mention them, please do not post links or routes leading to that Wiki on this site. # When editing something that effects your character such as training, working, or otherwise that has this effect you must post the duration of time and when you exit, enter, and what equipment you bring with you into training otherwise it is considered to have never happened. No evidence of arrival via comment on the page you corresponded with means you never went there. The Administrators will decide whether or not a rule is followed correctly. The Administrators have the last word regarding any rules or privileges involving the rules. If you attempt to find a "Loophole" around the rules, this will result in a permanent Ban as these acts are not tolerated. This Wikia has a Warnings system. For breaking a rule you will be granted a warning. These warnings remain on your status and are exposed to all Active Administrators. If you get two or more warnings in a single day, you will receive the following punishments: * 1 Day * 2 Weeks * 3 Months * 1 Year * Permanent Repeatedly breaking rules, with or without a kick, ban, or block, will ultimately result in harsher penalties up to and including a permanent ban from chat or a block from the entire wiki. Other situations that may result in a ban or block are edit wars, cheating the system, repeatedly creating sock accounts, etc.